Not the End
by Wolf Of Wind
Summary: Naraku is defeated, Miroku is free of his curse, and Kikyo's soul is at peace… What will they do now? InuSan DISCONTINUED
1. The End? Prologue

Summary: Naraku is defeated, Miroku is free of his curse, and Kikyo's soul is at peace… What will they do now? InuSan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: The End?

"It's over for you, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his Wind Scar on his long-term foe. It was the final battle, and Inuyasha's next attack would be the final blow.

Naraku would die today.

The air was filled with anticipation as the Wind Scar made its' way to the target. They all knew that this was the end for Naraku. Everyone figured that with Naraku's death, the Sacred Jewel would be completed and purified in the process… After all, the completed Sacred Jewel was within Naraku's body at this moment. Surprisingly, even with the ultimate power of the Jewel, Naraku was unable to win this battle… This loss would cost him his life.

Moments before the Wind Scar ripped Naraku into oblivion, it's almost as if time froze. Everything was still, even the Wind Scar stopped in its' tracks. The deafening silence was broken as Naraku spoke…. As he spoke his last words.

"Kukuku… Inuyasha. Our quarrel may end today… but, before I leave this world for good, I will make the Sacred Jewel fulfill my only wish… SACRED JEWEL!! I wish… for you to shatter yet again. But, this time… You will break into a MILLION PIECES!" Naraku was grinning evilly. "Inuyasha…. Even you will not be able to gather all of the pieces. I hope you enjoy your prison of a body, for you will never be able to be more than a pathetic half-demon!" It was then that time started up again. Naraku's smirk was the last thing the Inuyasha group saw before the Wind Scar destroyed him.

Before anyone could blink, a bright light appeared and blinded the group. It was the Jewel… it was fulfilling Naraku's last wish.

"NO!" Inuyasha realized what was occurring… But he was too late. Thousands of lights sprung out from the origin. It was déjà vu for Inuyasha.

'_It's just like before… when Kagome accidently shattered the Jewel with her arrow._' Inuyasha thought. He turned to the young miko, who was now aware of what was happening. She looked back at Inuyasha with fear and sympathy. But Inuyasha already knew…

There was nothing they could do.

Wolf of Wind: There's chapter 1 for you. I hope you like it. Please review!


	2. Not Able to Show His True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Not Able to Show His True Feelings

The light faded, and all was still, but then Miroku spoke up.

"I wonder…" he thought aloud as he removed the beads and fabric that covered the palm of his right hand. He flinched after he removed the last piece of clothing, afraid that the Wind Tunnel would suck him up, which would obviously kill him. "Oh… OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Th-th-th-th-th-"

"The Wind Tunnel is GONE!" Shippo completed MIroku sentence.

"OMG! That's great!" Kagome was jumping up and down with glee. Kirara mewed, and Shippo was jumping u and down with Kagome. Sango only smiled, which surprised Miroku, but he didn't think anything of it. However, Miroku did bother to mention the absence of one member's congrats.

"Inuyasha… Aren't you happy for me… And Sango?" MIroku asked. The last part got Inuyasha's attention, and Sango's of course. "After all, now that Naraku is defeated, she and I will settle down and marry!" He reinforced this acknowledgement by wrapping his arm around Sango's waist. As the blush appeared on Sango's face, a rage was building up in Inuyasha's body. Before Inuyasha could state his complaints, Sango spoke.

"Miroku…. I can't settle down yet." Sango was looking at Inuyasha, who was suddenly very interested in a tree branch… one that wasn't facing the group.

"Wh-What do you mean, Sango? Naraku is finally dead…" This comment didn't provoke a response from the demon slayer. "…When I proposed to you, we agreed that after the fight with Naraku was done, we would marry. You… you do still want to marry me, don't you?"

This question did make Sango show interest… actually, it made the whole group turn and give their attention to Sango and Miroku; Even Inuyasha turned around and set his amber eyes on the scene, but instead of switching his stare from the monk to the slayer, he simply gazed at Sango. The slayer did feel Inuyasha's heavy golden eyes settle on her, and felt his only.

"Miroku… I-" Sango started.

"Stop being so dramatic, monk. Forcing her to answer such a question here-and-now isn't fair to her. Give her some time… Not everyone knows what they want…" Inuyasha interjected as he walked away from the group, into the surrounding forest.

The truth was Inuyasha didn't want to hear what Sango was going to say, for it would just break his heart. He might never admit it, but Inuyasha has loved Sango ever since he had first seen her. Even as he dodged every fatal attack she used, he didn't blame her for trying to kill him; Inuyasha knew she was being used by Naraku to kill him. During their battle, Inuyasha's heart was beating faster than it should have been.

As time went on, Inuyasha's feelings for the slayer grew even greater; his heart was on-the-brink of bursting with so much love. That is… until that dreadful day….

The day Miroku and Sango were engaged…. Inuyasha remembers that day well…. It was the day his heart was broken….

It was soon after a vital battle… a battle in which Sango was one of the enemies. She was being controlled by a salamander in her stomach, and was attacking the group. Inuyasha wanted to go and hold Sango and try to force her to remember who she was: a strong, beautiful, and smart demon slayer. That she was too smart and strong-willed to be controlled like this! But Miroku got to her first…. The jerk… Just earlier that day he was treating her like nothing; he was flirting with other women right in her face! Surely it should have been someone that truly cared for her to be the one to save her….

But… at least the monk got the job done… but not without his own dramatic touch. That stupid monk… letting himself get cut up… it's almost like he wanted Sango to feel bad as soon as she came to her senses! However… that wasn't the worst part.

It was when Miroku and Sango wandered off to a nearby stream, and Kagome forced Inuyasha to help her follow them. And Inuyasha knew then that he was losing… losing the perfect girl to a lecherous monk. He had to sit and watch Miroku woo Sango into marriage. At the same time, Inuyasha had to act oblivious, since he was right next to Kagome… it wasn't the time to let everything show… not when anyone around you has no idea what your true feelings are…

So, Miroku was left with Sango, Kagome thought she had Inuyasha, and Sango was with Miroku… And Inuyasha? He was left with a shattered heart… there were more shards of Inuyasha's heart than there were of the Shikon Jewel shards. But no one knew of that, because Inuyasha hid his feelings before, so why would he show his devastation now? Two weeks passed, and a new trial of endurance rose up for Inuyasha…

They were only going to _some_ mountain to get _some _mystical sake for Miroku's _master_… _Supposedly_, _Master Mushin_ (Miroku's master) was _dying_, so it was up to the _whole_ group to fulfill his _every_ wish, and this was his _last_ one. Anyone who traveled up the mountain never came back… big whoop! It's not like they haven't done that before! Anyways, Inuyasha was on-edge, for it wasn't long ago that his heart was broken, and he had just spent the whole day doing chores. He had to dust (which was a pain, especially with his nose), use his Tetsusaiga as an airing utensil for bedding, and eat in a corner in an inn while watching Sango get pissed off at Miroku and the women in the inn. It's safe to say that Inuyasha wasn't in the best of moods.

As soon as the group landed on the mountain, a weird mist settled on the mountain top. And no one could see anything. Miroku alerted the group…

'Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious,' Inuyasha thought. 'Whatever this mist is, it won't affect me. I'm not human like everyone else.' Inuyasha glanced over in Sango's direction. 'Sango… why don't you put your slayer gas-mask on?... Then again… she's been a little spaced-out today…. I wonder what's on her mind?'

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a large, high-pitched sound… with was actually Kagome's singing. Next thing anyone knew, there was a second Kagome, then a third! 'God! Too many Kagomes!' Inuyasha complained mentally. But then… It got very interesting.

Inuyasha just remembers looking for Sango, who had disappeared in the mist. 'Oh no… Sango… Where's SANGO?' Inuyasha thought as he frantically searched for the demon slayer. Then, a weird moaning sound could be heard, and Sango walked into view…. Well, she actually staggered into view.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'This mist… I t smells similar to sake…' he thought, and he sniffed the air again. 'And… Sango… he arousal levels are more than usual… so are her intoxication levels! Wait… What is she doing?' Inuyasha noticed that Sango was approaching the group, him in particular. He took a few steps back, but Sango continued towards him.

"INUYASHA!" Sango cried with glee as she embraced Inuyasha strongly. She had a large blush on her face, which was probably from the alcohol in the mist.

"S-Sango, what're you DOING?" Inuyasha said in confusion. 'It's not that I mind the current situation, I actually really enjoy this, but she's drunk and engaged! ' He thought while blushing like crazy.

"Forget 'em… Let's just go," Sango mumbled.

"Go?" Now Inuyasha was really confused.

"That flirtatious monk…" (Sango)

'So this revenge against Miroku…' Inuyasha was saddened by this thought. 'I'm just a tool of revenge to her…'

"…and Kagome… huh? There's so many of her…" (Sango)

'Yeah… One's enough… but three's just a crowd… and three times more annoying…' Inuyasha mentally chuckled.

"But let's just leave them." (Sango)

'WHAT?' Inuyasha was getting really confused at Sango's sudden closeness and flirtatious behavior.

"Let's go, just the two of us… Let's go defeat Naraku," Sango said while nuzzling Inuyasha's neck and chin.

'What is she thinking?' Inuyasha thought, bewildered.

"Okay?" Sango was looking at Inuyasha, her lips slightly parted. She was inching closer and closer to Inuyasha, closing her eyes slowly.

'Oh… oh no. I've always dreamed of this moment… but not like this! I wanted it to be special, not for revenge or whatever!' Inuyasha thought as he tried to get away. 'I wanted so much more than this!' Sango was just seconds away from kissing Inuyasha. 'Maybe Sango doesn't care about me… not even my feelings… It was stupid to think otherwise… I'm an idiot… No one could ever love m-'

"SIT!"

BAM! Inuyasha did his trademark face-plant into the ground.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SI-" Kagome went on like that for a while…. And Inuyasha kind of blacked out and went numb…

Afterwards, the group had to stay at Master Mushin's temple for a day or two, mostly so Inuyasha could wake up. Apparently, he was out-cold for a whole day.

"Geez! My head!" Inuyasha complained as he sat up, rubbing his head with his hand. He took a moment to look around him. It was late afternoon, at best, and he was in a spare bedroom in a temple; his haori and undershirt were gone (so he was bare on his torso), and he couldn't remember what happened right before he blacked-out.

'Well,' Inuyasha thought. ' I blacked-out because Kagome 'Sat' me non-stop… but why?' That's when it all came back to him… everything. 'Oh. Crap. Kagome must be PISSED! And Miroku? He might kill me! And… Sango…. I don't know if I'll be able to face her again…. I'm such an idiot!' Inuyasha hit himself on the head.

"So, you've taken to self-abuse now?"

'Oh shit.' Inuyasha cursed mentally as he turned to face the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"You're not that lucky," Inuyasha joked.

"That isn't funny…" Sango looked at Inuyasha seriously. She was standing at the doorway of the room, but she closed the door and sat right next to Inuyasha. "We were worried about you, you know. Kagome thought she had killed you or put into something called a 'coma'. Miroku was too occupied with Mushin to worry."

"Feh. A couple of 'Sit's won't kill me. Naraku isn't that fortunate…" Inuyasha looked down at the blanket that was covering his legs. "… What about you?"

"Huh?" Sango looked at him in a confused manner.

"You… you said that everyone was worried… Were you?" Inuyasha looked in the direction opposite of Sango… 'I know what her answer is going to be… no.'

"Um…. I…. Inuyasha… I-" She was blushing.

"Forget it… It was a stupid question," Inuyasha interrupted. He got up, exposing his well-toned body, picked up his haori ,undershirt, and his trusty sword, and walked out of the room, leaving a very surprised and flustered demon slayer in his wake. He then ran into the surrounding forest… He wanted to be alone.

Back to the present…

Inuyasha tried his best to distance himself from Sango ever since that night, but he's discovered it's hard to stay away from a person you still love. He even tried to find feelings for Kagome, but there wasn't any spark of that kind of love; Inuyasha loves Kagome like a brother loves a sister.

"Inuyasha…. INUYASHA!" Someone called from behind. Inuyasha snapped back to the present and stopped walking. He knew that voice too well, so he didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

"Oi, what is it, Sango?" Inuyasha asked loud enough for her to hear, since she was far behind him.

"Er… You kind of… just, left the group behind," Sango stated when she caught up to him and they started walking. "But I told Kagome that I would catch up with you, and that we all would meet up at Kaede's village."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just had some… stuff that I needed to think about… Hey Sango?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"…Do you think… everything will change? Now that Naraku's dead?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"I-….I don't really know, Inuyasha… I really don't…" Sango replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

Wolf of Wind: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it took me a while to right. It took some research to get it right… well, most of it right. Hopefully the next chapter will be published soon. Until then, enjoy!


	3. Her Heart and His Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Her Heart and His Eyes

Sango glanced over at her hanyou companion from the corner of her eye. She was so… confused. Or perhaps the better word is surprised. She didn't expect Inuyasha to come to her rescue earlier; she thought that she would have to tell the truth to Miroku.

The truth is… she didn't really expect to marry Miroku. After the hype of the proposal died down, Sango realized that she was trapped… Trapped in an engagement she didn't really want! Of course, she always figured that the monk would have cheated or found some way to get out of the arrangement, but, much to her surprise, he kept his word…

Sango looked over at Inuyasha once again, carefully inspecting every aspect of his face for some answer. She looked at his cute dog ears, which were twitching at the moment. Sango glanced at the hanyou's silver mane that was lightly flowing in the breeze. But then… then there were his eyes…

Those golden orbs… so soul-piercing, especially when he was angry… yet they were like molten gold when he was showing some sort of affection. But Sango wouldn't know, for he had never looked at her like that… only Kagome or Kikyo… but she wanted him to look at her like that… for him to love her, hold her,… kiss her.

Sango's head snapped forward. '_What am I thinking? Everyone knows that Inuyasha and Kagome belong together! If not them, then he and Kikyo!_'

_If only. _A voice said in the back of Sango's mind.

'_What is that supposed to mean?_'

_Just that it's a fair advantage now._

'_What?_'

_Think about it… One down, one to go, right? _The tone of the voice reeked with the evidence of a smirk.

'_NO! That's terrible! Kikyo was kind deep-down, and there's no reason to defile her memory… Besides… I have no feelings toward Inuyasha what-so-ever._' Sango was disgusted with her own mind… Thinking up such terrible thoughts!

_Sango, Sango, Sango… Why do you lie and torture yourself?_

'…' Sango couldn't answer "I don't do such things" to that question… for she does.

The demon slayer had always felt a tinge of sour emotion when she knew that Inuyasha was off with Kagome or Kikyo, more so with Kagome… but she just kept telling herself that it was because Miroku only gave her negative attention (groping her butt and such).

Now that Kikyo was… gone from this world, it was fair game, wasn't it? It's not like Inuyasha was completely over Kikyo, but he learned to finally let go…

Sango couldn't help but feel bad for Inuyasha… he had lost his _first_ love… Twice!

'_That's right…. His _first_ love… and probably his _last_..._' Sango knew Inuyasha will never forget Kikyo… '_So there's no room for anyone else in his life… Especially not for someone like me…_' The demon slayer sighed.

She looked in at Inuyasha again, letting her mind think freely, and thought of what he has said to her in the past…

"_**No matter how much he's changed… he's still your brother, isn't he?**_**"**

'…_. Kohaku…_' Sango thought as that passed through her mind. '_Inuyasha helped and supported me during that time… that dark and confusing time, even though I didn't deserve his sympathy._'

"_**That's why you mustn't kill Kohaku. We'll get him back alive! Got it?**_**"**

'_Thank you… for that promise… Inuyasha._' Sango remembered how close she was to killing her brother and herself…

"_**You're not that lucky…**_**"**

'_Hmph! Idiot… That wasn't funny…_' The joke Inuyasha tried to make after that night on the sake mountain still wasn't funny to Sango. '_I still can't remember what really happened that night…_' Sango's hand came up to rub her chin as she tried to recall any images from that event.

"… _**What**__** about you?**_**"**

'_Sigh… I was worried, too, Inuyasha… More than you could know…_' Sango didn't have the guts to tell that to Inuyasha's face, but she could have sworn that she saw that gentle look in his eye… when they were like molten gold…

"_**Can you really trust him? It's Miroku after all… **_"_**Shame on a man who does not accept a woman's proposition**_"_**, right?**_**"**

'…' There wasn't really anything Sango had to say about that…

"…_**Give her some time… Not everyone knows what they want…**_**" **

'_Did that have some sort of secret meaning, Inuyasha?_' Sango wondered.

"_**Hey, Sango?**_** ….…**_**Do you think**_**… **_**everything will change? Now that Naraku's dead?**_**"**

'…_.. I really hope not, Inuyasha… I really do._'

Sango's thoughts stopped for a moment. '_But, Inuyasha… _You _have changed… That kind of question was so unlike you. It was such a thoughtful and careful question. Maybe… Maybe you've changed your mind about me, too._' She could feel the blood rushing to color her face.

Then, Sango felt a sudden shock of pain and fell to the ground.

"S-Sango! Are you okay?" Inuyasha called in a worried tone as he kneeled down next to his comrade.

"Y-yeah… I think I'm okay…" Sango started pushing herself off the ground, but her arms gave out underneath her body. "Ugh…" she muttered face down in the dirt.

"Okay. That's it. You are so not okay." Inuyasha picked Sango up bridal style, but had some hesitation. "You're in no condition to walk, and I don't think you going to be able to stand a piggy-back ride, so…"

"I-I-Inuyasha, stop! I don't need to be carried!" Sango fought against the hanyou's strong, and unfortunately warm and comforting arms, but she wasn't making any progress.

"Stop fidgeting! You're…. Oh, great… you opened up some old wounds!" Inuyasha sighed. '_This can't be happening…_'

Inuyasha walked over to a small stream, which was parallel to the dirt road, and a nearby tree.

"Umm…. Sango?" Inuyasha sat her down against the tree. "I'm…. I'm going to have to bandage you up. Otherwise, you'll lose a lot of blood and pass out… So… yeah…" Inuyasha sounded odd… like he was nervous and worried at the same time.

"Umm… Okay…?" Sango didn't really know what to say. There was an awkward silence among the pair.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"You know that I can't treat your wounds while your slayer outfit is on, right?"

"…oh…" Both parties blushed profusely.

"Umm… I'll be over at the stream… Let me know when you're ready… Oh and here." Inuyasha tossed his haori to the demon slayer.

"What's this for?" Sango was completely lost.

"Well, do you have your other clothes with you?"

"Uh, no."

"So use that to cover up if you need to. Call me when you're ready." With that, Inuyasha walked to the small river. He reached under his undershirt folds to retrieve a small bundle.

'_I guess it's a good thing that Kagome makes me carry around some spare bandages, just in case._' Inuyasha dipped a few small strips into the river. '_Kagome says that it's best to clean the wounds beforehand…_' Inuyasha hoped he was doing this right…

"In-Inuyasha! I'm ready!" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he made his way over to the tree that he left Sango at. He was hoping that the wounds weren't in… troublesome spots. Sango was only half-undressed; she kept her bottom half of the suit on, but used Inuyasha's red haori to cover her breasts.

Without any remarks, Inuyasha sat behind Sango, who was facing the tree. As he dressed her wounds, Inuyasha started to notice exactly how fresh they were. (A/N: Keep in mind that most of the wounds are on Sango's back and arms.)

"So, Sango… Why didn't you tell me about these earlier? You received a lot of damage from this last battle… too much, if you ask me…" Inuyasha mumbled the last part, but Sango could hear him perfectly.

"I didn't think they were that bad. Not to mention, everything went by so fast. We're fighting against Naraku, and the next thing I know is that you're walking away and I'm running to catch up with you… I guess… I guess I was caught up in the moment…" Sango lied. The demon slayer was quite aware of all her cuts, but she didn't want the group that she was weak, especially not Inuyasha. So, she didn't acknowledge her injuries.

"Keh. You're a terrible liar," Inuyasha smirked. "I saw you take some pretty hard hits, and how you were subconsciously suppressing you more painful injuries." Inuyasha made a point when he put a cold, wet bandage to a deep cut she had on her lower back. Sango gasped in surprise; she wasn't focusing on the cold bandage until now. (A/N: Inuyasha was distracting her.) Kagome always had warm bandages for cleaning wounds.

"You know, Sango… everyone gets hurt. I mean, take me for example: I always find a way to get badly injured in almost all of our battles. Like my first battle with Kagome; it was with Yura of the Hair. I gave Kagome my haori for protection, which left me prone to blades. Yura cut up my chest pretty bad… Almost cut right through it." Sango turned around with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. Having Sango worry about him was both entertaining and ego-boosting.

"Don't worry. It all healed after a few days. Hey, remember when you stabbed me right through my arm? That was pretty sneaky of you, attacking me right after I saved you from your own poison," Inuyasha chuckled, but he saw Sango stiffen at that memory. That definitely wasn't ego-boosting… not at the least.

"Hey… it's okay. You didn't hurt me that bad. In fact, you could have done a lot more damage with your Hiraikotsu if it made contact. Don't worry about it... Really. I've had worse things happen to me, you know. Just… just don't let your warrior's pride get in the way of your health, okay." Sango nodded. Inuyasha gently rubbed her back in means of reassurance.

Sango made a sound similar to a purring kitten, which made Inuyasha smile. That smile, however, turned to a slight frown, due to determination, as the hanyou rubbed his palms up and down the demon slayer's back muscles.

"Hey, Sango. Now that we won't have to fight really powerful demons anymore, I was wondering if you…" Inuyasha had a bad feeling about where his mind was drifting.

'_I… It wouldn't be a good idea to train with her... 'cause I'd be all sweaty, she'll be all sweaty… I'd taking my shirt off, and she'd…_' Inuyasha's mind wandered off in that direction, but he was able to regain his thoughts. '_What the hell am I thinking? She's practically married!... she's… married…_' Inuyasha's heart was filled with sadness and regret at that revelation.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango turned her head slightly in the hanyou's direction.

"Err… Nothing… Forget that I ever said anything."

"Uh… sure… Have you finished patching me up?" Sango's heart was racing from every movement Inuyasha made, every time his skin made contact with hers.

"Just about… Hold on." He took a minute to sniff the air. "You have another cut, don't you?" Inuyasha knew she would hide at least one cut, due to her pride.

"Umm… No… " '_Crap. He can smell the blood._' Sango tried her best to hide her increasing pain. Inuyasha didn't fall for it. After all, he said earlier that Sango was "a terrible liar".

"Sure. Look… I'll give you a few minutes to change. When I come back, you better let me take care of that last one. Got it?" Sango nodded. "Okay. Be back soon." Inuyasha jumped off into the forest.

"Hmm… Wonder what he's up to… oh well. Better get ready for the next round of Inuyasha playing 'Doctor'…" Sango said to herself as she put her top back on. She removed her bottoms, but was sure to cover up right when Inuyasha came into view.

"Oh, good. You did what I asked of you," Inuyasha commented as he lightly dropped a bundle of something on the ground. "Err… where is your cut anyway?" He turned tomato-red when he noticed her bare thighs and whatnot. It was the most skin he had seen of Sango… well, other than when Miroku tricked him into peeking on the girls while they were in the hot spring.

'_That's the last time I listen to Miroku…_' Inuyasha thought, reminiscing when they were caught. '_Ha! He'd be having a nosebleed right now if he were here._' Inuyasha had to stifle a chuckle.

"Um… it's somewhere on my upper leg… and it seems pretty deep." Sango gasped as a tinge of pain coursed through her body. Inuyasha noticed the small pool of blood underneath Sango, which was growing rather quickly.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha walked over to the slayer, and kneeled down by her. '_It's her right leg… And it's really deep…_' Inuyasha let a worried expression creep onto his face, and it worsened when he actually saw the gash.

"Geez, Sango… How did you manage to walk, run, or even fight with this injury? God…" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the scent of blood. '_It's getting worse_…'

"Inuyasha," Sango quietly moaned; it was so quiet that the hanyou had to strain to catch it. "…please…make the pain stop…" She looked up at Inuyasha, feeling so vulnerable.

He nodded. The dog-eared man rose up off the ground and turned his attention to the bundle he brought with him. He crouched down, rummaged through the items of the sack, and returned to Sango's side.

All Sango could spot was a few plants in the hanyou's claws. "Umm… Inuyasha?"

"It's a medicinal herb that acts as a pain killer, but it also helps by slowing blood flow." Inuyasha started applying the herb to the cut. "But, in the process, it will make you a little groggy and sleepy. So, I'm going to carry you the rest of the way…" Inuyasha held his clawed hand up before Sango could protest. "I. Am. Get over it."

Sango gave up and pouted as Inuyasha finished up. Sango had to glance at his progress to make sure that he was even doing anything.

'_God… I never knew he could be so… so… so _gentle_… Who knew that Inuyasha could be so kind… Heh. Not everyone would agree that "Inuyasha", "gentle", and "kind" all belong in the same sentence..._' Sango thought as she watched bandage after bandage go around her leg injury.

Sango wasn't one of those people. Deep down, she knew that Inuyasha had a sensitive being, and he did let it show sometimes. He must have figured that if he showed it too much, people wouldn't take him seriously… Typical.

But…

At the same time, it's understandable for him. Humans and demons alike already don't take him seriously, since he's a half-demon.

'_Inuyasha doesn't even really take himself seriously! His main goal is to change himself into a full-fledged demon using the Sacred Jewel, after all... I wonder what it's like… being in your own class… Neither in the demon world or the human world… Alone._' Sango's demeanor changed to pain and sorrow; she wished she could take away Inuyasha's pain…

"All right. Looks like you're good to go," Inuyasha chimed in on the demon slayer's thoughts. "Go ahead and get dressed. We need to hurry and get to Kaede's; it isn't good when a torn-up and bleeding human mixes with a demon-filled night."

"Whatever you say," Sango responded. She was still flustered about what just occurred… the medical attention, that is.

The demon slayer was adjusting her bottoms when her gaze wandered to the bundle that Inuyasha brought back. "Hey, Inuyasha. What's in there?" Sango pointed to the said object.

"Keh. Kinda snoopy, aren't we?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Sango sighed. '_That's more like the Inuyasha I know…_'

The hanyou walked over to the bag and retrieved a round-like object. "Here," he said as he threw the sphere-like thing at Sango. Without even looking, the demon slayer caught the object with ease.

"An… apple?" Sango questioned, switching her focus to Inuyasha, who was leaning against a large rock, his eyes closed.

"Keh. What did you expect? A bomb? Or maybe a squirrel?"

"Well, no but… what for?"

"To eat, stupid! You _are_ hungry, right?" Annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Well… yeah." Sango looked down at her dinner, feeling like a complete and utter idiot, especially after Inuyasha used that tone towards her. She, ignoring Inuyasha's soft cursing, took a few bites of her apple. Deciding that it was decent, Sango finished it rather quickly.

Before she could even thank the hanyou for the small meal, Sango lost consciousness. Her apple core fell to the ground with a light **thump**, grabbing Inuyasha's attention.

His eyes glanced at the bare apple but came to rest on the demon slayer. He began to rise to his feet, not worried about Sango's little 'nap' at all.

"That herb worked faster than I thought it would…" Inuyasha thought out loud. He kneeled next to the sleeping Sango, raised her wrist and let it drop. "And a lot more effective than I imagined…"

Inuyasha strapped on Sango's large boomerang, having no problem with the weight at all. He then tied the ends of the bundle (which held the food and herbs) in a knot and hung that on the end of the Hiraikotsu. Letting his eyes run up and down the beautiful demon slayer's body, he lifted her up bridal style, yet again. He was pleased, to say the least, that Sango didn't struggle this time around. Inuyasha let Sango use his haori as a blanket, not wanting her to catch a cold along with her current condition.

Gazing down at the beauty in his arms, Inuyasha smiled.

"Sleep well, my dear Sango. Let this night be a night of deep slumber for you. Good night… my love." And if Sango could see Inuyasha now, one of her deepest wishing would come true. His eyes, a river of golden lava, contained all the love and passion Inuyasha could find within his heart and mind. Those eyes were meant for Sango, and Sango alone.

So, as the sun fell and the moon began to rise, Inuyasha was on his way back to Kaede's village. And he was content, for he knew that the girl of his dreams was in his arms. That she was safe.

Wolf of Wind: Okay, so that took way longer than I expected… I wanted to do a chapter where it was of Sango's point of view. I might switch between Inuyasha's and Sango's point of view every now and then.

This is my first InuSan fanfic, so please bear with me. I've got some good ideas for the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned. Please review, if you can. Thanks!


	4. Reaching Great Heights

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Reaching Great Heights

I'm starting to worry. She keeps moaning and whimpering in her sleep, and I don't know what to do!

I can't just wake her up… Even I know that Sango rarely gets any sleep, 'cause of her constant nightmares. I thought that the bad dreams would end when Kohaku was dead, but that wasn't the case…

"…Inu…yasha…" Sango moans, still asleep. I can feel the red painting my cheeks, much to my distaste. I hope that she isn't dreaming what I think she's dreaming.

Sango snuggles up closer to me, her head resting on my shoulder, but her mouth is positioned so that she breaths in and out in the crook of my neck and shoulder. Don't ask me how it got this way, 'cause even I don't know.

Every breath she takes in sends shivers down my spine, but even more so when I feel her warm, sweet air leave her lungs, keeping my neck (and whole body) warm and tingly. I'm surprised that I was able to think, much less walk through a whole night of this.

I happily welcomed the light of the morning sun, which made the journey that much easier. It's been an hour or two since the sun appeared. I know, in the back of my mind, that Kaede's village wasn't much farther.

I feel comfort in that fact, knowing that Sango would be warm and safe shortly. But… I find myself torn between my own wants and needs, and what's best for Sango. If it were up to me, I would stop now and let her be in my arms, just a little longer, before I have to let go… forever.

I feel the regret wash through my body. I know that this will, most likely, be the last time, the last chance that I have with Sango… and as soon as we step into that hut, Kaede's home, I can only stand by and watch my heart be taken away… with her. If I kept it, I would rather die than feel that pain… again, I suppose.

My heart skips a few beats when I notice Sango move her hand from her lap up towards my neck. I hold my breath as she grasps onto my rosary beads, and I release the held air after a few seconds. I feel a little flustered when I see her heavenly, peaceful face, how content she is in my arms. It's like she's cuddling with me, as I am with her…

I shake my head, attempting to rid my mind of such ridiculous fantasies. I tell myself that she's just having a good dream… a dream with me in it. I can't help but smirk, my ego reaching a new high. '_Must be a _really_ good dream._' I feel my smirk grow wider.

My attitude turns negative when Sango starts to whimper and softly sob, a few tears streaking her face.

"Inuyasha…" She calls for me as if I'm far away. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha!" Her voice rises all the way to a full-out scream. I have to struggle to keep my balance, her loudness almost making me fall backwards. With my concern increasing by the second, I walk over to a small patch of soft grass and lay her down, but I hold her back, neck, and head with my arms. I've decided that I need to do something, even if I have to wake her up. It doesn't take much.

"Sango…" I shake her lightly, and her eyes open immediately, wide with… fear?

"Inuyasha…" she whispers once again, as if astonished to find me holding her up. I'm blushing from the proximity of our faces, since hers is just about six inches away. Sango's body freezes… Perhaps she's surprised by how close our bodies are, maybe… maybe even disgusted… or scared? I saw some fear in her depths, since we were staring into each others eyes, but also some… sadness…

Before I could even ask her "what's up?" or "what's wrong?", she knocks me over. I figure that she hates my guts, what with her loving fiancée waiting for her just a few miles away and that I'm acting so familiar with her. Then, I realize that she's… hugging me, hugging me like I've come back from the dead or something. Not only that, but she's bawling, too.

I struggle to sit up, but I'm able to, eventually. I'm sure that my face is matching the color of my robe of the Fire Rat. Trusting my instincts, I wrap my arms around Sango and pull her closer to me. I make gentle hushing noises, trying my best to calm her down. God… What did I do in her dream?

It takes a few hours, but Sango finally quiets down… too quiet, I realize… I look down at the beauty in my arms, blushing even more when my eyes find her.

She's asleep… again. And in the exact position that she was in before!

I sigh again; nothing that I can do about it now. I curse at myself, though. I didn't even find out what had disturbed her so much! Sniffing the air briefly, I'm pleased to find that none of her wounds have reopened, and that the village is really close. And I mean _really_ close.

Picking Sango up bridal style yet again, I start off towards the village, taking large and long leaps to get there shortly. I continue to ponder what happened in Sango's dream as I rush to Kaede's.

'_I just know that it has something to do with me! She said my name in her sleep right before it happened!_' I sigh for the third time as I slow down to walk. We've finally arrived at Kaede's hut. '_Time to say goodbye, I guess…_' I think as Kagome runs toward me.

"Inuyasha! You finally made it here! What took you so long?" Kagome is obviously mad at me for taking more than a few hours. She looks at Sango and gasps, for she can see the bandages through the holes in the slayer suit.

"Yeah… We kinda ran into some trouble…" I notice the look Kagome is giving me. "Hey! I didn't do ANYTHING!" Sango shifts in her sleep, so I lower my voice. "I didn't do anything, Kagome."

The miko looks at me like I grew a second head, but quickly shakes it off, and glares at me. "Oh, really? Then explain how you managed to bandage her up without doing 'anything'?" I hear something in her voice, something I didn't expect… Was… Was Kagome JEALOUS of Sango?

Before I can respond, Miroku comes running out of the hut, a worried expression on his face.

"What… What happened?" I automatically knew that this would end with Miroku blaming me and Kagome would 'SIT' me to hell, but I don't really care. As long as Sango is okay, then I'll be okay. Without skipping a beat, Miroku glares at me, pure hate in his orbs. I just tighten my grasp on Sango, not enough to wake her, but just to be careful. Unfortunately, both Miroku and Kagome noticed this. '_I'm soooo screwed…_'

And if things weren't bad enough…

"Inu… Inuyasha…" The demon slayer moans, causing me to look down at her. Sango's grip on my rosary tightens, as if she's being protective of me. I feel a slight blush, but I try to repress it before I get in more trouble. Sango continues to be no help at all…

"Inu… Inuyasha. Inuyasha… Inuyasha…" Sango just keeps moaning, on and on. Now I'm really curious what she's dreaming of. I take the opportunity to glance at Kagome and Miroku's reactions… I wish I didn't.

I'm pretty sure that if they could, they would kill me right now. I'm honestly scared for my life right now.

Before I can even open my mouth to explain, Miroku steps forward. "I am taking **my** fiancée now."

I hesitate, not wanting to give her up. But I nod in agreement and allow Miroku access to the sleeping Sango. As he tries to take the demon slayer into his arms, she has a small tantrum in her sleep.

"N… NO! Don't leave me… DON'T LEAVE ME, INUYASHA!" She screams, startling everyone. Miroku just pulls her away from my arms harder, but Sango responds by clutching onto my haori and rosary harder, keeping her in place. After several attempts, the monk gives in.

"Fine! Inuyasha… you take her into Lady Kaede's hut!" He points at the hut, his bangs covering his eyes from view. I know that he's itching to kill me right now.

"…" What can I do? What can I say?

I turn and see Kagome looking in another direction, her right hand rubbing her left arm nervously. I sigh. Why is everything harder than it should be?

Without a word, I enter the old miko's hut, but I can feel two pairs of eyes burn a hole through me as I move forward. Carefully, I set Sango down on a futon. As I try to move away, she continues to hold onto me, refusing to let go like a five year old.

"Sango…" I whisper to her sleeping form. "Let go of me… I promise I'll be back."

I'm shocked when she finally releases my clothes and rosary, a soft smile on her lips. She rolls over on the futon, moaning my name again, but in a sad tone. I can't help but blush again.

I rest the Hiraikotsu in a corner of the hut, and set the bag I was carrying by the fire pit. I can feel the smirk on my face as I continue to think about how Sango was moaning **my** name, over and over again. I sit cross-legged by the demon, folding and tucking my arms into my haori sleeves, a smirk still present.

My mood turns serious when I think about what just happened… It's obvious that Miroku and Kagome are expecting the worst, especially after Sango moaned and wouldn't let go of me. '_Is that really how they see me? A guy that takes advantage of women like _THAT_? Am I worse than that lech now?_' To say the least, I was pissed off. They still don't trust me after all this time…

I sigh again. I can't deal with this right now… I look down at Sango, the demon slayer that I wanted to be mine so badly. I feel… so many things right now. Anger, regret, confused, flattered, embarrassed, and worst of all… Betrayed.

I stand and walk towards the exit, looking back once more. I flinch when I see Sango shift in her sleep, a pained look on her face… But I know that it isn't my place to comfort her… Not again.

I'm surprised but relieved that Kagome and Miroku aren't waiting for me outside, but I am curious where they went. '_Should I go look for them?'_ I wonder. I shake my head. '_No. Why go looking for trouble? I'm sure that I'll just get killed when I do find them…_'

I rush off into the forest, trying to leave everything behind. All the stress and problems of my life desert me as the wind rushes through my hair, as if it is blowing them all away. But there's one thing I can't seem to shake... I ask myself a question aloud as I leap into the air, reaching great heights.

"What was Sango dreaming about? And what did I do in her dream?"

Wolf of Wind: Is it good? Let me know! I love and appreciate everyone's reviews.

Things sure are getting… complicated…? It seems that trust is still an issue in the group.

Next chapter: Take a look into the dreams of people. Is there a connection, a meaning behind them?


End file.
